Sienna Daniels
Sienna Daniels is a smart, determined and subborn girl who was born in Spain alongside her brother and sister, George Daniels and Nathalia Daniels. Sienna believes that one day, she can become a successful pianist. Sienna is portrayed by Lodovica Comello Personality Sienna is a very smart, and often quite a kind and friendly girl. She can be honest most of the time. Sienna loves to sing,and play the piano. Sienna has a romantic side and wants to find her true love, but everything gets complicated when she finds herself in a love drama. She courts Billy Shepherd multiple times, but things often go wrong. Sienna and Billy could be good together if they tried. Sometimes jealousy is shown if people don't pay attention to her. Charcter History Early Years Sienna Daniels was born to Mr and Mrs Daniels in Spain around the year of 1773. She is the eldest daughter and the middle age child in her family. Her family wanted a better life so they moved to London, England. At first she didn't like London much because she couldn't speak English, so when her English improved, and she found out about the musical opportunities, she began to like London better. Teenage Years When she starts to get out more, Sienna grows confident in her English speaking skills and makes a new load of friends. When Sienna is walking in the rain and she slips, but Billy Shepherd comes along and catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on, Sienna starts to develop more talents, even though it causes many problems between her and her family. When Billy's ex girlfriend, Victoria, comes back to the London, Sienna instantly gets jealous and plots to get rid of her. Victoria finds out about Sienna's plan and warns Billy, but he doesn't listen due to Sienna's charm. Relationships Family George Daniels Main Article: Georenna '' George and Sienna are very close siblings and they see each other as best friends. George often helps her in difficult situations. Both Sienna and George share allot in common. Nathalia Daniels Nathalia is Sienna's younger sister and they tend to fight a lot. Nathalia looks very different from her sister and acts very different. Even though they do row, Sienna and Nathalia love each other. Friends Lizzie Avon/Lady Elizabeth ''Main Article: Lizzenna Sienna and Lizzie are great friends and hardly ever apart. They first met when their friend, Cat Royal, was planning something and she wanted Lizzie to take care of Sienna. They quickly began to bond and became friends fast. Catherine "Cat" Royal Main Article: Catenna '' Cat is Sienna's best friend alongside with Lizzie and Lord Francis "Frank". Cat knows that Sienna is in love with Billy Shepherd and often gives her tips on her love. Even though they were enemies for a time, their friendship is still strong. Lord Francis "Frank" ''Main Article: Frankienna '' Frank and Sienna are close friends. At one stage they both had crushes on each other, but they they decided that it was better if they stayed friends. Romances Billy Shepherd ''Main Article: Bilenna '' Sienna and Billy first met when Sienna fell and Billy caught her. At first there was a look between them but that soon grew into something else. They eventually started to date. But something always went wrong. The first time Billy thought he saw Sienna kiss his rival, Syd Fletcher. Which he found out that it wasn't true and they started to date again. And the second time, Sienna overheard a conversation between Cat and Syd that Billy kissed Nathalia. Sienna and Billy broke up for good, but they still show feelings for each other. Lord Jonathan Fitzroy/Johnny/Captain Sparkler Johnny sees Sienna only as a friend, but Sienna falls in love with him. She tries to keep it a secret but he finds out. Johnny and Sienna talk to each other about it and they both decide that they should just be friends. Gallery '''To view the Sienna Daniels gallery, click here.' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Royal